Second chances
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: She had no idea who he was. The green-eyed man had appeared out of nowhere and captured her heart much like someone else a long time blem? He seemed intent on killing himself. Meanwhile a knew evil was trying to destroy the universe and he was the only one who knew about them. Why did his eyes look so haunted and old? Moreover, why did she feel so drawn to him?


**The beginnings gonna be angsty. But its a given considering what happens. Also I choose to believe that for this fic, the doctor did harbour love for rose but not too much. So it gives me more of an oppurtunity to explore their characters. Also there is a main antagonist. I have left some clues in the chapters. Enjoy!R&R**

He was running, running like he had never run before. Time was crumbling all around him, falling to pieces. The past, the present, the future all merging and tangling themselves within each other. The fabric of time was weakening, the universe was falling apart and he could do nothing. At long last someone had achieved what was being tried for centuries by countless species. He had been defeated.

The TARDIS was still standing where he had left her, a dark blue before a wall of pitch darkness. The stars had gone out. Everything he had worked for, everything he had ever achieved was unravelling. The TARDIS was screaming in his mind, screaming at him to stop. She knew what he was about to do and what it would do to him.

He tried to reach the controls but the TARDIS jerked to the right, throwing him off balance. "Don't try to stop me!", he yelled at the TARDIS, now brought to tears by the ramifications of his actions. The TARDIS seemed to slow her violent jerks a bit and he took the chance, throwing himself at the console.

He took a moment to think back. To make sure that what he was about to do was absolutely necessary, even if it killed him. This universe was in shambles and its effects would stretch out far and wide,poisoning every parallel verse until nothing was left. The TARDIS had resumed its efforts, trying throw him off the console but he held on tightly. He was responsible for this. He had to make this right.

He switched on the monitor and began to type frenzidly, his fingers flying over the buttons. It was now or never. "Bye sexy", he muttered softly taking a moment to caress the consloe," we had a good run didn't we? Saving the universe and whatnot. I was a fool. Never should have stolen you. You deserved so much better. Look at me now. Tried to save my race, ended up destroying them. Tried to save the universe, and now about to destroy it too."

The TARDIS's insistent screaming had dialled down to soft moaning in his mind. "Its the only way", he continued,"if I can burn down this universe, others would be safe. Life will still exist. Never could have done this without you sexy and now its the final goodbye. 1136, still too young to die, me". He chuckled darkly at his own joke.

"Finally!", he exclaimed as his fingers came to a halt." I knew you'd have a self destruct. Hope its enough. 'They' were too strong for me, from the beginning. Shouldn't have messed with them. All that power did finally go to my head I suppose. But I still have a final card to play. Never again will they be able to feast on others. It is their end as it is mine."

He brought his index finger down on the keyboard for one last time. For a second nothing happened, then TARDIS began exploding. He could feel the timelines dying out. The TARDIS was connected to all of them. He could feel those corrupted timelines vanishing.

In that moment he must have looked a bit regal, he thought. Standing there, his clothes singed and in tatters. His eyes carrying a haunted look as he stared at nowhere in particular, fire raging all around him, enveloping itself around him and making him glow. It was finally time. A long life he had lived. But too much of it had been filled with bitterness and loss. So much he had lost and so much he had gained.

All the lives he had touched. All the good things he had done and the lives he hade saved. Those were what he wanted to remember in his last moments. The few people he had done right by was the only thing that had kept him going. The terrible thought that even that would have unravelled and he was going to kill them too crossed his mind but he ignored it.

"Geronimo!", he shot out with relief. He was going to wipe out the entire universe but fortunately(and a bit selfishly) he wouldn't have to carry the burden with him. He could feel the fire on him. The regeneration energy was swirling around him, trying to heal but every repaired cell was soon attacked by another whip of fire.

He had regrets, lots of them and he was ready to let go. Then he felt the shift. The TARDIS began moving. With a start he realized that the TARDIS was fuelling the time rotor with the last bit of its own life force. She was trying to save him. The speed increased and he knew where she was taking him. Cardiff, when the rift was still open.

Considering that everything was ending a fixed point wouldn't matter much. But the trip would burn out as soon as they reached the destination. And he, for once, had no intention of living on. The final bits of the regeneration energy was fading. Just a minute more and he would finally be able to die.

"No you don't", he whispered before taking the keyboard which had miraculously survived, into his hands and trying to delay their landing. But his smart time machine had switched off all internal power supply. He knew her plan and there was no way he was agreeing. She was trying to save him but he would go insane with the consequences of what he had done.

The TARDIS lurched to a stop and he was sent flying to the door which opened by itself. He managed to grab on to the edge of the door. They were floating above the wall which housed the rift. There was no one below. Then again, with the rewritten time, canary wharf would never have happened. These events were supposed to be forgotten by him if they never came to be but this must be his TARDIS's meddling, he reasoned.

The walls of the TARDIS were cracking. It was going to burst into the third dimension and then poof! no more universe. A cracked voice sounded in his mind. "This is my final gift to you my thief. I would have withered away and died on Gallifrey but you saved me and showed me the stars. You gave me a second chance. Now's my chance to return the favour. Go,my thief, find peace and love and happiness. You deserve it."

The astonishment of her being able to talk in his mind was overtaken by raw fear clawing at his hearts." This wasn't what was supposed to do this. Please don't. I'll die of grief. If not that, i'll just kill myself. Please don't. I've killed an entire universe. No one deserves to live with that!."

The TARDIS however didn't reply. Another jerk and he was sent flying into the rift. "No!", he screamed. Time seemed to slow down to one agonizing moment after the other as the outside of the TARDIS caught flames and the entire universe began imploding at once. All his regeneration energy was gone. But he knew that he would already be in the parallel universe before the blast would reach him.

His eyes closed as he embraced the unconciousness which was washing over him. He knew exactly what he would do when he woke up again.

Kill himself.


End file.
